The present invention relates to carrying devices for live stock feed. In particular, it relates to portable feeding devices and methods which provide for single or simultaneous transportation of multiple feed types. Further, the device conceals the feed from the livestock while the user is leading the livestock, (for example, a horse) to pasture. The invention further relates to feed carriers which can be disassembled and folded for shipment or storage, and also to feed carriers which allow easy access to the interior for ease of loading, unloading and cleaning.